


How do you tell a broken man his son is dead.

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Why Did I Write This?, after the killing game, oh god he is basically an older Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: The man looked families in a way to Naegi. He had scarlet eyes, once a vivid red but now dull and lifeless. Naegi shook his head a few times, trying to remember. Byakuya pulled at his shoulder. " Come on, Naegi.", he hissed. Finally, Makoto remembered, and before he could stop himself, the name of one of his former classmates. " Taka?".





	How do you tell a broken man his son is dead.

The man looked towards the small group. Byakuya was furious. " T-Taka? You know my son? Where is he? Please, let me see him.". Kyoko sighed and shook her head. She gently pushed Naegi forward. The man eyes searched Makoto's forlorn face, and they sagged. " Where is he?". Makoto could barely form the words. He hadn't known Kiyotaka very well, but after Mondo's death...then his own...it was the same withe everyone. It broke everyone down just a little bit more. " Kiyotaka's....not with us.". " The man became frantic. " Have you seen him? Is he hurt? Is he....dead?". It seemed as if the man had long since stopped crying, instead going into that kind of shocked, zombie-like state. Just like the air purifier, Naegi had handed this man hope. He did not want to take that away. Before he could say anything, Kyoko stepped in. " I am truly sorry, Mr. Ishimaru. Your son was murdered in the killing game.". The man's eyes widened in horror. Naegi knew he was just imagining his child's fate. " How...why..?". Once again, Kyoko took the initiative. " He was killed with a blow to the back of the head with a hammer. One student wanted to leave,so he was part of her plan.". The news of his child's death,mand how he died brought the tears back to him. Naegi patted him on the shoulder. " I am so sorry. He was a good man, and he always was tring to help.". The man smiled sadly, tears collecting in the creases of his tired eyes. " Sounds like our Taka.". He turned away. " I'm sorry for wasting your time.". Then he walked slowly away.


End file.
